


Writing You Down

by fairyeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi’s eyes fluttered open as she, once again, had an odd dream about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing You Down

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) A drabble trade. ♥ Finally I finished this drabble for them. I hope they like it!

_“Move out of the way, nerds,” the blond boy said as he pushed someone aside._

Kairi’s eyes fluttered open as she, once again, had an odd dream about him. Lately she had been having dreams about an angry blond. He looked and acted like the boys around her age from school. Obviously it wasn’t since she could’ve sworn she had never seen him before.

She reached to her nightstand and searched for something. Once she found it, she smiled and turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand. It was a diary with a lock on it. Instead of using it for her private thoughts, she used it for her recurring dreams. No one else knew about the book but Selphie since she gave her the idea. Kairi reached back into the nightstand to find the key, found it, and unlocked it.

She idly skimmed her previous entries, which weren’t much since she recently purchased it and wrote down the dreams she did remember. Soon the red-head found an empty page and started to write everything she remembered about the latest dream.

The boy had a black cap and tried very hard to be tough. He had a couple of friends, she assumed, following him around. One little creature, thing, she didn’t know, also followed them. They seemed to tolerate him even though he occasionally talked to the ‘nerds’. She remembered there was a girl. Quiet, but Kairi had a feeling that she wanted to say more then she did. The other was strong and big. He didn’t seem too bright, in her opinion, but he seemed extremely loyal to the blond.

She smiled. She wondered if she was part of a group before she had met Selphie. Something kept nagging at the back of her mind, but she didn’t know what it was.

Maybe it was the fact that she didn’t study the night before. Then she remembered. She had an exam the next morning.


End file.
